Supernatural: Route 666
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: After a witch hunts goes wrong, the Winchesters are left with a new problem to face as Sam is turned into a Dodge Charger. The brothers race against time to find a cure before Sam is to remain a car forever.
1. Chapter 1: My Brother the Car

**Supernatural: The Night Wars**

 **After a witch hunt goes wrong, the Winchesters are left with a new problem to face as Sam is turned into a Dodge Charger. The brothers race against time to find a cure before Sam is to remain a car forever** **. The brothers will need to work with the Avengers as the forces of Chaos keep growing in strength against them all.**

Chapter 1: My Brother the Car

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he looked in every direction of the garage.

There was no sign of his brother in the garage where they were he was fighting a witch. The brothers had received word from Julian (a Werewolf they had meet in Blithe hallow a few weeks ago) that a witch had moved into the town with the power to turn people into objects. Something that was going to be causing problems for a lot of people. Dean trusted the white Werewolf, he was not like other Werewolves that they had come across in their years of Hunting. He choose when he allowed the Wolf in and out of its cage, something that other Werewolves did not have the luxury of. Julian had told them that he would meet up with them in a couple of days. He just needed to report back into someone called Nightshade about what had happened in Blithe Hallow. The brothers had arrived in time to help Julian help the local town hero, Norman Babcock against an army of creatures who supported someone called Seth. Julian had told them that his team, the Argentix's along with the Avengers were having a problem with an Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos since the Second World War. Dean would never admit it, not to other Hunters but he knew he could trust Julian. After all he was a Spy who worked for a group called UNIT and he also had a nice ride. If anyone could have a nice ride he was in good books with Dean Winchester.

"Sam!" he called out again. Looking around there was nothing in the garage apart from a black Dodge Charger that was parked in the centre of the garage. He stole another look at the Dodge Charger. He was about to take a closer look at the car, but thought second of it. This was not the time for his obsession with American muscles cars to cloud his mind. He needed to find Sam. His brother was nowhere to be seen in the house. He had taken the witch out in the main bedroom of the house after she had gone through a few rounds with Sam in the garage. He had made her speak what she had done to his brother and she laughed at him. That was until he told her that Julian was coming to pick her up to speak with Nightshade. That had clamped her mouth shut. She then told him that Sam was in the garage where he had set up a trap for the witch. He did not remember if Sam had said there was a car in the garage. Not unless he thought it was not worthy information.

He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket. Pressing the home button, the new phone that was provided to him by a UNIT agent after he meet Julian lit up. His home screen had the wallpaper of all the AC/DC members. What could he say. He liked his music. The phone had all of his contacts from his old phone along with new contacts including Julian and someone called Edward. He pressed the contacts icon and instantly all of his contacts came up. He was scrolling down all the names, thinking of who he should call. Maybe Bobby, he was after all a Hunter who he trusted and he would be able to help him search for Sam. Maybe Julian, it would be good to have a Werewolf track his lost brother. His brother who may have returned to the motel room since he was taken so long with the witch before she managed to get away from him

He was about to do a conference call with both Bobby and Julian when he stopped himself. There was something off with the car. He remembered seeing the house owners car it was Ford Mustang not a Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the front of the car.

He knew his cars and with this car there was something bugging him about it. He got a better look at the car. That's when he noticed on the grill across from the white saying SRT was the white anti-possession symbol. Just under the grill was a red scanning light that flicked from right to left and then back. It was like watching a heartbeat. Dean decided to walk around to the back where the back of the car was "Dodge" painted in white. But it was the licence plate that caused Dean to stare again at the black car. The licence plate was from Lawrence with the letters S4MW1N. It did not take a genius for him to think of what has happened.

He stumbled to the front of the car and stared at the red light that was still flickering from right to left. The anti-possession symbol was something that one would not put on a car. Not unless they were paranoid that their car would be taken over by an angry ghost. But that would only be a paranoid Hunter who would do that. A paranoid Hunter who had lived a long life of hunting the things that go bump in the night. He slowly walked closer to the front of the car. This had happened before with the Trickster when Sam had been turned into the Impala and was made to act like KITT from Knight Rider. That had been an experience that the both of them did not want to relive anytime soon. That was what both he and Sam had agreed upon.

"Sam?" he asked the car. He felt silly for speaking to a car. It might not be what he was thinking but he wanted to make sure before he caused Bobby a moment of panic. He looked down at the red light under the grill to see that it speed up at the mention of his brothers name. "Sammy?" he asked. His voice hitching in his throat. Again he kept his eye on the red scanner that was still moving fast.

"Come on Sam if this is you do something! Say something!" he pleaded the car. If the car was not Sam and he was just losing his mind he would call for help. He then placed his hand on the cars hood only to have the engine fire up. His hand was quickly removed from the cars hood and he took a step forward as the car lunged forward. The back wheels spun aimlessly for a good few seconds before they stopped with a screech of the breaks.

Dean could only watch as the car tried and failed to gain control of its chassis. It was like watching a new-born deer trying to find its feet after it was born. The car's front two doors swung open then closed. the back doors also swung open and then closed in at different times of the front doors. The hood of the car then flung open to reveal the engine that was trembling as power coursed through it. The boot then flung open before it snapped shut again. The car rolled on its wheels again towards Dean before the breaks screeched. The car was then flung into reverse. It moved to quickly and the breaks screeched stopping it just before it impacted into the wall.

Dean could only stare at the out of control car. His mouth was wide open as he stared at the black car. He watched as the car slowly rolled back towards him. The red scanner working over time like it was looking all over the room. "Sammy?" he asked by given Sam his childhood nickname he hoped that would be enough to calm the car down. It did, the car stopped in its failing doors and rolling backwards and forwards without a mind. Dean walked up to the once again still car and placed his hand on the now warm hood. He could feel the rumble of the powerful engine. It wanted to go but the breaks were firmly applied and Dean knew so would the handbrake. "Sam is that you?" he asked the car. He had to be sure that his suspicion was right. He did not want to walk away and leave Sam in this guys garage when he was still freaking out over being a car.

The Charger rolled forward and Dean found himself leaning on the front of the car. He kept his hand on the cars hood. Dean had to take a shaky breathe in at what he was seeing. This could not be happening. With his hand that was not on the hood of the black car he ran his hand through his short spiky hair. This should not be happening. Sure the witch that they had been tailing thanks to Julian was able to turn people in objects. It was weird that he or Sam before this had not found any Hex bags lying about, but he was sure that he was just going to check the entire car to see if there was anything on or in this case in Sam. He shuddered at the thought and the car sensed it as it pulled back.

"D-dean?" came Sam's voice. It was quite and sounded far away but Dean had a feeling that it was coming from the cars radio speakers.

Dean walked closer to the car to see the drivers side window had been rolled down. He had to wonder how long Sam had been able to speak and how long his brother was trying to get his attention when he was freaking out about his new body and when he did not have control over it for that brief amount of time. He should have said something. But there was no words that came out his mouth. He did not know what to say to his brother. He too was freaked out about this. He was caught up in his thoughts on how he was going to get himself, Sam and Impala back to Bobby's to figure a way to get Sam back to his normal flesh and blood human self. Would he drive in the Impala to Bobby's and have Bobby bring his tow truck to pick up Sam and take him back to the salvage yard. Or did he drive Sam up to Bobby's and have him pick up the Impala at a different time. Both options he did not like. He did not want to be separated from either Sam who was no doubt freacking out about being turned into a car and the Impala that was the only last thing they had of their dad and a home. But he knew that he could not leave Sam in the homeowners garage. That would just cause to much questions that he could not answer.

"Dean?" Sam's voice came again from the speakers and brought Dean out of his thoughts. "What did that witch to do me?" he asked.

Dean was quite again. How was he going to explain this to Sam. He did not want to cause Sam any psychological damage. He did not know what it was like to be a car. That time with Gabriel had only lasted a few hours and that was because Sam had been like an AI, this time Sam was the car in body and in mind.

"The witch-" he began but he could say anything else. He couldn't bring himself to speak. This was beyond even what they normal dealt with. Sure they had dealt with the apocalypse and had changed it in such a way that angles and demons had not seen it coming. That victory had seen Sam trapped in the Cage deep within Hell. Somehow his brother had been returned to the world by some unknown force that had left his soulless. It had taken Death to go to the Cage and get Sam's soul, but the way Death was talking it sounded like something else had been taken somewhere else to be healed when he had gotten it. Dean did not want to think to much of the past, not when his brother needed him then and there.

"Dean spit it out!" came his brothers annoyed voice. The car lunged forward and Dean was afraid that Sam was going to run him over, but his brother had controlled himself. The car stopped too suddenly that the breaks screeched. Then slowly the black car rolled closer to Dean who did not take a step back as Sam rested the front bumper of his new form against his brothers legs. He needed comfort for what Dean was going to tell him. He already knew what Dean was going to say but he just needed conformation. He could still see everything but it was all around him in that he could see behind him. It was strange. That was all he could think as he had sat in the garage after a blinding light had forced him to close his as he felt his whole body began to shift and twist. He had been terrified as he blanked out. The next thing he knew was Dean walking into the garage shouting his name. He had tried to get his attention but he could not form words for a good few minutes as he watched Dean looking at him. He had hoped that his suspicion was wrong.

Dean had a feeling that Sam knew what the witch had done to him. After all they had seen her turn a grown man into a grandfather clock. That had been a weird thing to watch, that was if they could. The man had been engulfed in a blinding light screaming as he was transformed into the clock. The witch had laughed her head off before running off and vanishing for the rest of the day until they had found her once again in the house that Dean had found the Dodge Charger in the garage.

Dean let out a shaky breathe. "The witch turned you into a car, Sam!" Dean said with a shaky voice. He felt Sam slowly crawl closer into his legs. His brother needed him. Dropping to one knee so that he could face the right scanner that was under the cars grill. "Sam, how are you? I don't want you missing anything! I need to know so I can help you out of this!" he said patting the hood. He could feel a tremor under his hand.

Sam tried to get away from his brother. His wheels turning and pulled him away from Dean. He was too close for his liking. His new body, new form was much more sensitive than his old human self. His brother was just too close that he couldn't seen anything and he didn't like that. He wanted to get out onto the road. He wanted to feel his tires turning on the road. His engine wanted to go at full power. Where was these urges coming from? He felt himself tremble as Dean placed a hand once again on his hood. He could see thanks to the sensor that his brother had a look of concern on his face. He heard Dean asking his name as concern built. Sam couldn't help it but roll towards Dean. He wanted to be turned back to a human, but he also felt more powerful being a car. He had felt this way when he was drinking Demon Blood and he had thought that he would never feel it again.

"Come on Sam, talk to me!" Dean pleaded. He did not step closer to Sam, but he kept his hand on Sam's hood as he rolled backwards and forwards as if he was deep in thought about something.

Sam was silent again and he felt his wheels roll across the ground. He thought what he should say to Dean. He knew that Dean would not let it go if he didn't tell him everything or if he felt like he was missing something. His engine rumbled with a nervous tone and that was picked up by Dean.

"Sam you okay?" Dean asked patting Sam's hood again.

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine!" came Sam's voice in reply. He backed away again when Dean looked even more concerned about him. "Can we please go to Bobby's, Dean?" Sam asked as the drivers side door flung open. He edged closer to Dean who took a step back. "Please Dean!" he pleaded when he scanned that Dean's face was showing an emotion that he did not like. He did not want to talk about what was going on when he was in someone else's garage.

"But the Impala-" Dean started to say but was stopped when Sam revved his engine. He wanted to hit the road. He wanted to get away from the place that he had lost his humanity. Sam knew from what Julian had told them that once one was struck with the witches curse there was no going back. He was not wanting to spend any more time in where he was turned into a car.

"You can come back for it at a later date, Dean! Please Dean!" Sam moaned

Dean sighed before he nodded his head. Sam was right. They needed to get out of the garage before the guy who owned the house came back and found him here with a black Charger. "Your right, Sam!" he said as he approached the open drivers side door. He dropped into the drivers seat only to have the door slam shut behind him. He jumped when the door was closed and the sound of it locking. "Sam?" he asked as he looked at the inside of the car. The futuristic dashboard was a massive change to the Impala's which was very simple. While the Impala had a simple radio, Sam had what could be described as a computer screen which was below a panel that was glowing blue. He looked at the wheel to see that the anti-possession symbol etched onto the steering wheel. "Well at least your not going to get possessed!" Dean chuckled as he reached for the seatbelt and fastened it.

"What do you mean? What's going on! You know I can't see what I am! Dean what type of car am I?" Sam shouted and the blue light flashed in time with his words. His engine revved in worry as he was terrified to think that he was some model car that Dean would leave at the side of the road. Why was he having these thoughts? What was going on with him? These were questions that no one could answer.

Dean chuckled at Sam's words not releasing what was going on through his brothers mind. "Sam relax! Your not an ugly car! So relax, Sam! Your a Dodge Charger!" Dean said as he started the car. The engine roared to life deafening both brothers and covered Sam's whimpers from his brother. He was no longer human he had to face facts. No one had been returned human after they had been turned into an object. He was stuck as a car and there was no going back. He knew that Dean would do everything in his power to find a way to turn him back to a human but Sam he knew from his past experience as a car with Gabriel that they could easily make him a car forever. "And you have the anti-possession symbol etched onto your grill and your steering wheel!" Dean said bringing Sam out of his panicked thoughts. "Sam are you okay?" Dean asked if he was sensing that there was something going on with his brother.

Sam revved his engine as his tires began to roll forward. "I'm fine Dean! I was just thinking that's all!" Sam replied the blue light flashing in time with everything that he was saying. He could feel Dean controlling him as he crawled out of the garage. His wheels bounced as they touched the road and instantly he wanted to take control to speed down the road at top speed, but he kept it under control. Dean was taken small steps and he could feel his mind resting.

"Well be at Bobby's in a couple of hours Sam! In that time I want you to tell me what happened when you faced the witch and what is going on in your freaky mind!" Dean said as he picked up speed from 10 mph to 50 mph. He heard Sam sigh as his engine purred as he was going down the road.


	2. Chapter 2: Bobby's House

**I have decided to remove the second chapter and replace it with this chapter which I had intend to be the ordinal second chapter but couldn't find the words for it even though I knew what was happening in it. I felt that the previous second chapter was not doing anything for the story and was not leading the story to go the way that I had wanted. So I have decided to remove it and replace it with this chapter which feels much more connected with the first chapter.**

Chapter 2: Bobby's House

The town where they had stopped the witch and had handed her to Julian was a quite town. Not many supernatural things happened in the town that attracted Hunters. The only time a Hunter came this way was to recharge their batteries before moving on to the next job. The streets were lined with houses that had families staying in them. A place that was safe from the world that Sam and Dean had grown up in. The roads were well maintained with not a pothole in sight. Traffic lights were used in regularly to keep the traffic moving in all directions. Police that in larger towns and cities in America would have been dealing with drugs and rape, but that was not an issue for the police in this town. They just needed to make sure that old women crossed the street in time to a cat was not stuck in a tree for very long as the small girl who owned in cried her eyes out. This was the town that Hunters did not like to spend too long in. They did not want to attracted unwanted attention to the back garden parties that were happening as families enjoyed having time with each other.

The black Dodge Charger cruised along the road at the speed limit of the town. Its red scanner bar flashing right and then left as the cars computer looked over everything. Everything that the driver could see and missed. Its custom spoiler along with its red scanner set it apart from the other cars that were on the road. Its engine purred as it kept driving through the lights that were staying green.

Dean kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. He watched the other drivers on the road. He kept his foot on gas pedal but he was ready to move his foot to the break should something on the road make a sudden change. His left foot was close to the clutch. Years of driving had taught Dean to be ready for anything. However it did not include his brother being transformed into a car. That was something that he and Sam had not expected. Not after the whole TV world that Gabriel had put them into for a laugh and to make them to say yes to being Michael and Lucifer's vessel.

Dean pressed on the break as the traffic light at the up coming junction changed from amber to red. He watched as pedestrians used the time to cross from one road to the other road without a risk to their lives. He could feel the entire car around him rumble and looked down to the blue voice modulator that was lighting up and then diming back down but no sound was coming from the speakers to the words that Sam was saying. "Sam are you okay?" he asked his brother as he waited for the red light to change back to green. The car lunged forward again and Dean slammed his foot on the break before he raised the hand break. He heard his brother make a strange noise before the entire car remained still. "Sam what's wrong?" he asked again. He was still keeping his foot on the break in case Sam took control of the car and raced through the red lights

Sam did not say anything instead he remained silent. A second later the lights changed green and Dean drove down the road. He checked the mirrors to get a sense of where the road used where behind him along with over his shoulder before he changed lane. The new lane that he was in had a left turn that would take them onto the country road that would lead them to Bobby's house quicker than any other route that they might take to get to the older Hunters house. They needed to find a cure for Sam or he would be stuck with a brother that was made out of metal and rubber. "Sam please say something!" Dean pleaded his brother. He had been asking the same question to Sam since they had left the house where they had taken down the witch for Julian to take her back to the New Avengers Facility.

Sam was silent for a good while. His engine kept roaring and his spoiler rose up and down as Dean pressed on the break. His scanners were already picking up that the roads state was getting worse. The road that had a moment ago been well maintained in the town but the further the road went out of the town and into the country roads that the Hunters used more than anyone else was slowly getting worse. Dean had not seen a large pothole that was getting closer to them, but Sam's scanners had picked it up a few moments ago. Sam wanted to take control of the car but he didn't know how. A second later the wheels smashed into the pothole before getting out of the pothole.

"Can you stop driving through potholes Dean! It hurts!" Sam snapped at Dean as he drove through another pothole that way to close to the first large pothole that Sam had been worried about. His scanners kept picking up more potholes. This road had been only been used by Hunters and they did not have a car that felt pain like he was feeling pain at the moment.

Dean looked down at the blue voice modulator that once again had gone dark. It lit up again as Sam hissed in pain as they went over another pothole. Huffing he had enough of Sam not speaking looked for a side of the road where he could speak to Sam without looking like a psycho and having the local cops called to take care of the mad man who was talking to his car. He found a side road that lead off the country road and up into a wooded area. A perfect place for him and Sam to have a word. He needed to know what had happened in the garage between Sam and the witch. He knew Bobby would get the information out of Sam one way or the other. But he wanted Sam to just talk to him so he could tell Bobby what had happened.

Sam did not protest his Dean drove up the single road that led to nowhere. No doubt it lead to an old farmers house that was still being used or it had been abandoned.

Dean swerved the car to the right to dodge a huge pothole and he could hear Sam sigh in relief. He found a suitable parking space a hundred feet away from the junction that lead back to the main country road. Dean didn't bother to switch the engine off as he got out of the car.

Walking to the front of the car Dean placed his hand on the hood. He lowered himself down so he could be close to the red scanner light that was flicking right to left. "Sam we are not moving until you tell me what happened between you and that witch! I don't care if it takes you a day to talk but we are not moving!" he ordered his brother. The car sent a shiver all the way through its frame as if Sam was fighting from taken off and heading down the road.

Dean narrowed his eyes and the engine clicked off. "Dean-" Sam began but he stopped speaking when Dean's narrowed eyes only got narrower.

"No excuses this time Sam!" Dean said to Sam as he stood to his full height. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know how Sam turned from flesh and blood to metal and oil. It was something that no Hunter had come across in all their years that they had been hunting the supernatural.

The engine made a clicking noise and Sam opened the drivers side door. It was a clear invitation for Dean to get back into the car. He walked towards the drivers door and looked over the car. The black Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat was about the same size as the Impala. He knew that the engine was more powerful than that of the Impala. The Hellcat also had the latest technology inside it. The Hellcat was half computer and half car. Something that Dean did not like. He wanted his Baby back, which had been safely taken away thanks to Julian.

He sat back down on the drivers seat as the door slammed shut and locked. "Alright Sammy tell me everything!" Dean said as he patted the dashboard. He needed to try and keep Sam calmed so he would not go silent again. He had enough of the silent treatment from Sam. Since they had started the drive to Bobby's house Sam had just switched the radio on and kept quite. Dean had prodded his brother to speak but Sam didn't respond. He glanced over at the blue voice modulator. It had been dark for long periods of time in the drive so far apart from when Sam was shouting at him for driving over a pothole.

"Okay Dean!" came Sam's response after a minute of silence.

Dean was glad that Sam was speaking. He watched the voice modulator light up above the computer screen where the radio should have been. "Right Sam start from the beginning!" Dean said as he took hold of the steering wheel. He needed to find a way to keep Sam talking rather than bottling up again and making him think that he was really a car not his brother who had been turned into a car.

ooooo0000000oooo

Sam ran into the garage as quietly and as low as he could manage. He kept looking over his shoulder as he checked that no one on the street was watching him as he slipped into the garage. The street was a well off street. The people who lived in the street all had good paying jobs in that all the houses had good cars parked out on the street or in the garages. Sam had allowed a thought to come to him as he closed the open garage door to enter the house that the witch was staking out and pretending to be a house cleaner. They had no clue as to why the witch was doing what she was doing but they knew that they needed to stop her.

The inside of the garage was clean and organised. The owner of the house and garage was a university lecturer who took great pride in everything having a place. It was seen in his garage. The garage was a simple building that was being to hold various garden tools along with motoring essentials that's needed to keep the Mustang that was not in the garage but out at the university for the day. It would be sometime before he came back and by then the Winchesters would be long gone to allow the authorities to pick up the witch.

The sudden sound of banging caused Sam to drop behind the only desk in the garage. The desk was covered with motoring magazines and tools that took care of the Mustang. Also on the desk was a small model of a Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat. The small car was painted black and looked more like a toy rather than an expensive collectors item. Sam for a year had a Charger before it was destroyed by two fighting angles, something that Dean was glad of as it meant the brothers were back together after a year apart as Sam had been imprisoned in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer.

Sam brought out his gun as he kept hiding the best that he could do for someone as tall as him. The desk with everything on it was giving him the best hiding spot as he waited for the witch to enter. The garage was the only sensible way in as the rest of the house was under Dean and Julian's watch. Sam had watched Dead act around Julian and it was not like how his brother reacted around Castile. They had talked about cars, especially Dean's Impala and Julian's Aston Martin. Then it was about weapons and the alien rifle that Julian carried as his chosen weapon. Most of those talks he had nothing to say to Julian until he found out that Julian had gone to Oxford University before he knew anything about the supernatural.

A second later a young woman walked into the garage. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun as she wore a suit that a lawyer would have died for. She held a phone up to her ear and was speaking to someone on the other side. "Yes they are here! I have seen the Impala down the street! I have not seen them yet!" she said into the phone and whoever she was speaking to.

Sam tried to hear what was being said on the other side of the call but there was no such luck. All he was hearing was the witches side of the call. He checked his gun again to make sure that he had a weapon that would do its job. He then looked back at the witch who was walking towards him. She was still still talking on her phone but Sam knew the look in her eyes to know that she knew that he was there.

"I understand! And don't worry Seth I have a test subject for the experiment!" she said before she ended the call. She placed her phone back into her handbag as she brought out a strange black box. The black box had wires sticking out of the box. Sam studied the black box. He could see a glass panel that covered microchips and much smaller wires.

"Come on out, Winchester! There is no point in hiding!" she said as she placed the black box down on the deak next to the model of the Dodge Charger. Her polished nails clicked against each other as she channeled her magic that she needed to move the table. When it was gathered the whole table with mostly everything on it was moved only a foot but it was enough to bring Sam out of his hiding place.

Sam had already stood up and his gun aimed at the witches face. He kept his gun aimed at her she casual walked towards him. "Not another step!" he ordered her as she picked up the black box.

"What a disgusting body you have!" the witch said as she began to press buttons on the black box that she had once again in her hands. "It's nothing like what the Red Skull has designed over the years as he has tried to find a way to bring an end to Captain America!" she said pressing the last button that caused small lights on the black box. "Don't worry I shall give you a bodywork that you will love! One that will never age! One that want be condemned to failing! One made out of metal!" she purred towards Sam. Her eyes dropped to the model Dodge Charger. "And I have the perfect body! But first you need to become a computer!" she said.

Sam was not ready for what the witch was abot to do. She had started to chant while one hand held the black box that looked familiar to him. The next thing he knew was that he felt like he was being pulled towards her; not her the black box she held in her hands. He tried to fight it. To stay as a human but everything that made him Sam was being put into the black box. He remembered seeing the witch reach for her phone again and dial someone up with a huge smile on her face. Then his world was dark. He knew he existed. He could feel something soft and warm holding the fine cables that led to dead ends but he could tell that they needed to be connected to something that he did not know what. Then he felt himself being placed on to the cold hard surface of the table.

His sight might have gone but not his hearing. He could hear the witch being exited about something and it was about him. "Seth it worked! I have managed to turn a human into an AI with the Red Skull's technology and magic!" he heard her say to the person she had been on the earlier. "What Avenger should I target?" she asked Seth on the other line. Sam tried to hear who it was but she did not repeat the name.

"Silly little computer!" she said as she picked up the small black box that was growing brightly with the youngest Winchester being what makes the CPU work. "I am not silly to let you know who my target is! You'll just tell that Werewolf and we can't have that!" she said as she pressed more buttons that caused Sam to stop thinking. "Now you should grant yourself lucky that I am a powerful witch who took two years in of technology courses under the Mr Stark! I know everything that I need to hook you up to your new boby!" she said.

Sam could feel raw power swirling around him that he found himself going deeper into his own mind.

The model of the Dodge Charger grew in size as it transformed into the real thing. The engine roared to life before dying down. The car remained motionless as it waited for the CPU to be placed into it. Popping the hood of the car the witch leaned in and looked into the engine. The engine was off and even though she had seen many engines she knew that it was one of the powerful engines in the world. They want the best for their future soldiers. She smiled as she located the part of the car that was waiting for the CPU to be placed into it. She gently placed the black box into a slot beside the engine and then connected the wires that were coming from the black box to the wires and smaller computers that were in the cars body. The engine roared to life before it stuttered off again.

"There we go! You look so much better Winchester!" she smiled as she closed the hood with a click. She bend down on to her knees just as a red sensor bar lit up. The car lunged backwards and stalled as it had suddenly moved to quickly. "Don't worry you'll get use to your new body! After all there is no going back to being a human! I've put a curse lock on and there is no one who can break!" she said as she finally stood back up.

She patted down her knees as she smiled again. The car had gone quite again. The red sensor bar had gone dark again. No doubt the new CPU was trying to figure out what was happening to it. She smirked and headed towards the door that lead to the main house. "Don't worry, Winchester! I am just going to meet the other brother and to go into phase 2 of the plan! That is something that you don't need to worry about!" she said before walking out of the garage leaving Sam alone as he tried to work out what was happening to him.

oooo00000oooooo0000

Dean had remained silent as he listened to Sam tell him what had happened between him and the witch. She had forced his little brothers very being into a computer and then placed that computer into the cars body. This was a curse that no Hunter had ever come across. This curse had used magic and technology. This witch was powerful enough to force his brothers very soul out of his own body and placed into a small computer. That computer had then been placed into the car making him more like KITT from Knight Rider than what he had first thought.

Dean kept his hands on the steering wheel. It was for him to know that Sam was close and it was making sure that Sam knew that he was there for him. "Sammy we well get out of this! We always do!" Dean said looking at the blue voice modulator.

"Dean you don't understand! The witch is targeting an Avenger! One of the Avengers are going to be turned into a car! We need to warn them, Dean!" Sam shouted at him. The blue voice modulator light up in time with every word that had been said by Sam.

Dean rubbed his face with his hand and kept looking down at the voice modulator. "Okay Sammy! I'll send a text to Julian to give him the heads up about what is happening! But we are going to Bobby's house! We need to see if there is anyway to turn you human again!" Dean said. He knew he was being harsh to Sam but they needed to get to Bobby's. The older Hunter would know what to do. After all Dean did not know what he and Sam should do and go.

"Dean-" Sam began to say but Dean was too quick and stopped him from saying anything else.

"No Sam! We must worry about you! The Avengers can look after themselves!" Dean snapped at Sam. "I'll send a text to Julian telling him what is happening and to watch out with the witch! But we need to get you somewhere safe as we figure out what to do!" Dean said as he brought out his phone. The screen lit up and Dean was once again greeted by the band members of AC/DC. He clicked on the contacts button. He was instantly scrolling down the list of contacts that he had gathered over his years of being a Hunter and then meeting Julian. He had the Avengers names and the best way to get in touch with them. But he didn't want to go to an Avenger he did not know, he would rather speak to Julian. He clicked on Julian's name and he instantly saw all the texts messages he and Julian had been sending to each other since Blithe Hallow.

It only took a second for him to send the text message to Julian. He put his phone back into his jacket pocket as Sam revved his engine. "We should get going Sam! Bobby will know what to do!" Dean said as he allowed Sam to start the engine up. He took control of the car from Sam and drove away from the parking space that they had parked in the side road. The roaring engine was the only sound between the two of them as they headed towards Bobby's house.

oooo00000oooo

The sound of a car pulling up in front of his house caused Bobby Singer to look up from the piles of books that surrounded him in his makeshift office. The older Hunter waited a second as he heard the engine die before the driver of the car got out. He could just make out two voices but he could tell from years of hunting that only one of his visitors were coming into the house. Grabbing the bottle of whisky that was within arms reach he took a large gulp of the liquid as his front door open and Dean Winchester walked into his living room turned office. The older Winchester looked his usual self apart from a worrying look that was within the younger mans eyes.

Bobby grabbed a spare glass and poured Dean a glass of whisky before handing it to the younger Hunter. Dean grumbled his thanks and drank the whole glass in one drink. Bobby watched in silence as Dean put the empty glass on to the table on top of a closed book. He kept his eyes on the young Hunter as he sat down across from him.

"Alright boy what's going on? Where's brother?" Bobby asked as he got fed up with the silence between him and Dean. He could see Dean shift uncomfortably where he was sitting on the chair. "Is this to do with the witch hunt that the Avengers needed help with?" he asked. Bobby did know about the witch. Every Hunter knew about her. Her powers of turning people in objects was terrifying and he did not want to be struck by that transformation spell. That would be something that was painful for the person that was being transformed. "Dean what happened?" Bobby asked when Dean was not for answering him. Instead the older Winchester brother was just looking outside the window where the Impala was parked.

Bobby deciding he was not going to get any information from Dean rose from his seat faster than what Dean was expecting and stomped over to the window. He looked out at the front of his house where his truck was parked and a car he had never seen before. He had expected to see the black Impala that Dean loved so much, but that was not what he was seen. He was seeing a black Dodge Charger. Its blackened windows send a shiver down his spine and the red light on the front of the car made it seem that the car was watching him from outside. He looked down at the license plate and could only stare. He stared at the letters that were looking right back at him S4MW1N.

He turned around to face Dean much faster than he had ever moved and faced the younger Hunter. "Don't tell me that that car is Sam!" he demanded as he pointed a finger at the black car that was parked outside.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. It was becoming something that he done a lot in recent days. The Hunting community had just found out that there was a different world of the supernatural that they had no idea about until Nightshade and Edward had joined the Avengers. UNIT and SHIELD had held press conferences to all major Hunting families in America and Europe about what was going on. The Hunters know knew that not every Werewolf, Vampire and Wendigo were evil monsters that needed to be killed. Julian had even briefed them about the Night Wars that had happened during the First World War and the Second World War in where the Code was written that all supernatural creature must follow. Julian had not gone into much detail about it in Blithe Hallow other than that it was politics that had been signed by all the Alphas of every race along with the human leaders at the time.

Bobby stomped past Dean. He could not wait for confirmation of what he was dreading. He stomped out of his living room and headed towards the front door. The door creaked open and Bobby stomped towards the Hellcat. The black car did not move as he approached it like he would have expected from a car that was parked in the car park.

"Bobby it is Sam! The witch used some kind of spell that put his soul into a computer thingy and then done something to make the cars body! We don't know if it is Sam's body or something else!" Dean spoke up as he stood beside Bobby who was staring at the car.

Bobby looked back at the older Winchester. "A computer thingy?" he asked him. He grumbled something under his breathe as Dean shrugged his shoulders in reply. He turned back to the car and walked to its front. He watched the red light flick from right and then left back to right. "Sam? What does Dean mean by computer thing?" he asked Sam. He watched Dean who was staying by the side of the car.

"The witch when she came into the garage where I was waiting to ambush her held a black box with wires sticking out of. She began to chant something in a strange language that I don't think was Latin or any other language that witches use. I felt my entire self being forced into the small black box. The black box, Bobby is a Central Processing Unit for a new Artificial Intelligence software that is being developed by many organisations!" Sam responded using the external speakers that he had just learned he could use. When he had found out that he could use the external speakers it had given Dean a fright that he thought others could hear that his car was speaking.

Bobby without warning reached for the hood. He searched for the hook and found it. Opening the hood he was greeted by the engine of one of the modern American muscle cars. Wires and small computers covered the entire engine. Every wire he could see was leading back to a black box that was about the same size as a modern smart phone that everyone's using. He could see red lights flashing as the black box worked to keep every system working. He reached for the black box and touched the smooth metal only for the car to lunge backwards. When his hand was clear the hood slammed shut.

Bobby and Dean watched as Sam drove backwards a few feet before stopped. His breaks making no noise as he suddenly stopped. "Please Bobby don't do that again!" Sam shouted using the external speakers again to speak to the other Hunters.

"Sam you better start talking!" Dean said as he walked towards his brother. His worry was growing when Sam's engine whined in panic as Dean got closer to Sam. "What's wrong now?" Dean asked as he got closer to his brother. Dean could see that Sam was still getting ready to bolt at the sign of trouble no matter what form it was coming in.

Dean was smacked in the back of the head with Bobby's cap. "What was that for?" Dean asked as he rubbed the back of his head. He glared at the much older Hunter who returned the glare right back to him.

"What else has happened to your brother?" Bobby demanded Dean. He put his cap back on his greying head as he looked at Dean. If anything else had happened to Sam when it was just him and Dean he would take Sam away from the older Winchester and keep in the garage where he has the only key.

Dean sighed and looked away from Bobby for a second before looking back at the older Hunter. "Sam had a panic attack!" Dean began and could see that Bobby was about to get his cap again to bash his head in. "It was when we pulled into the Salvage Yard with all the rusted cars pilled up on top of each other! He thought that he was going to be left behind and pilled a part for spare parts!" he finished saving his head from another beating with the old cap. The cap that had been with Bobby for many years.

Bobby grumbled something under his breathe again as he turned from Dean and walked towards Sam. The old Hunter stopped in his tracks when Sam's engine roared to life and he could see the white lights of his reverse lights had been switched on. "Sam you are still safe here! Those cars were at the end of their lives! They had done a lot of miles that had caused their owners to hand them over! That is not you! You know that Sam!" he told Sam. He did not even take another step closer to the black car in case Sam freaked and he bolted towards the main road.

Sam went into neutral and switched his engine off. He knew he was safe with Bobby. His human side knew that, but his new side. The machine that he had become was completely different to what he was use to. At the moment on being surrounded by cars that were rusting away was given him the feeling that he was going to be the next car that will never leave Bobby's in one car piece. He was slowly beginning to fight these new urges as he got use to his new state. He knew that it was not going to be easy. He was in unchartered waters at the moment. Sure they had the experience with the Trickster but that had only lasted a couple of hours and was not extreme as it was at the moment.

"I know Bobby!"

Bobby nodded his head. He was happy that Sam knew that he was safe here. It would be worse for him if he thought he was not safe and looked for any opportunity to get away from the place he was supposed to be safe. He looked over at Dean who was watching Sam. The older brother was worried for his younger brother. "Dean! Sam follow me! I have garage at the back of the house where Sam can spend the night rather than outside!" Bobby said. He started to walk to the back of the house. He expected Dean to get into the Dodge Charger but the older Winchester was walking beside him. Bobby looked over his shoulder to see the Charger rolling after them. It was moving slowly as it followed them round to the back of his house where the garage was.

The garage that Bobby had was nothing like the garage where Sam had been turned into the Dodge Charger. His garage was made out of wood that like the house was a faded blue colour after years of neglect. The inside of the garage was just large enough to fit another car beside a large truck.

Bobby and Dean watched Sam reverse into the garage and park next to the black truck. "Sam we'll be back down in a few hours! We just need to hit the books for this!" Dean said as he looked down at the red scanner light that was slowing down in its swish from right to left. He walked out of the garage just a second before the garage door clamped shut and leaving Sam in a part of the house that was just as fortified like the Panic Room.

"Dean I have never heard of a witch combing technology and magic for a transformation spell!" Bobby said as he and Dean walked back towards the front door of his house. "There might never be a chance to get Sam back to his human self again!" he said looking at the older Winchester.

"We just have to find something, Bobby! Anything! I can't have my brother remain a car for every!" Dean said as he walked towards the front door.

"We'll do the reading, Dean! That is all we can do at this point and hope that there is something or someone who knows what is going on!" Bobby replied as he walked back into his house with Dean behind him. "I sent out a message to other Hunters and see if anyone has come across the combination of technology and science before!" Bobby grumbled as he walked towards his living room.

Dean grabbed the bottle of whisky and too a long drink out of it. He knew it was going to drag in as they had no clue what they were dealing with.


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch and the Avengers

Chapter 3: The Witch and the Avengers

The new base that the Avengers were calling home was nothing what Julian had been expecting. He had expecting something that was boring to look at, not what could be described as a complex. The buildings were nothing like the buildings that UNIT were based in. UNIT used old buildings, even UNIT Stirling which was constantly being updated with new technology as Dalek Sec got bored a lot. The Dalek needed to keep doing something or he would be bored.

The same could be said for Galvatron. He had only meet the large Mech once and he could already tell that the Transformer was quick to get bored. That was something that the Avengers were not allowed to get. There was always something going on for the Avengers to focus on. He had only just joined and had not been able to join when Nightshade and Edward had joined along with Dalek Sec and Galvatron after Sokovia had been destroyed when the original Avengers fought against Ultron and his drones.

He had been busy in Blithe Hallow on a mission that had seen him become friends with two Hunters. He would never have thought that he a Werewolf would become friends with Hunters who took joy in hunting his kind. Not just any Hunters but the Winchester Brothers. Edward had not liked the idea that he the Winchesters were now seen as allies to UNIT, but UNIT when he thought about it was just Hunters who were being paid to hunt the things that go bump in the night. The Winchesters had helped him in keeping the young Medium, Norman Babcock safe from Seth and his allies. That had been enough for Julian to trust him, but he was still weary of the Winchesters. He had heard what they had done to nearly every supernatural creature out there, and he was not born yesterday.

Julian looked up at the three large buildings that made up the Facility. The metal and glass buildings stood tall and proud above the ghost Werewolf as he walked towards the highest and biggest of all the buildings. His bag that filled with his clothes and weapons was slung over his right shoulder while his ever present rifle was slung over his left shoulder. He knew that he was amongst allies but years of being a solider and knowing that an enemy could jump out in front of him at any second kept him on his toes. Captain America was the same. There had been a few nights during the Second World War that he and Rogers woke up at the slightest of noises while Nightshade could not hear anything over Edward's snoring. The Ghoul snored like a out of control train every night. He never thought that he would be best friends with an alien Ghoul and an alien Shapeshifter.

His snow white hair ruffled in the wind as he looked up at the glass front of the biggest buildings in the complex. He could see many agents walking backwards and forwards. All of them had their jobs to do. He could see that a few of them had paperwork and a smirk was coming onto his pale face. He could just imagine that a lot of the paperwork was going to either Steve Roger, Tony Stark or Nightshade. He knew Rogers too well to know that the supersoldier had a heart of gold and would do all the paperwork that the world needed him to. Stark, he was a different story. If he was anything like his father he would wait until he had nothing else to do before he turned to the paperwork. Nightshade, Nightshade was hilarious when it came to paperwork. Osgood no longer brought paperwork to Nightshade after a near death experience as she watched in horror as Nightshade flung every piece of paper that had been brought to her office into an open fire that she always has in her office. Other times Nightshade would use the paperwork as target practice or she would "lose it" in the Time Vortex. He could see those agents learning from UNIT to give the paperwork to Edward who would make the paperwork magically appear on Nightshade's desk.

There was other agents who were preparing to leave on missions all around the United States of America or around the world. These agents were field agents who had been handpicked from both SHIELD and UNIT to carry out missions of every form to help protect the world. He knew from Edward's text message that these agents were dealing mostly with the small things with aid from other superhero groups like the Fantastic 4 and X-Men dealt with more things than usual. The Avengers had bigger fish to fry before they could return to their normal crime fighting work. The Avengers had to deal with a God intend on destroying everything on Earth along with other matters that no other team of heroes could deal with.

His eyes moved towards the front door where Stark's brand new silver and black Audi was parked. There was also a Harley Davidson motorbike parked next to the silver Audi and Julian knew that it was Edward's. The motorbike and the car where both well maintained. Their metal shined under the sun light of the afternoon as Julian walked past. His own car and the Dean's Impala were both being transported up by one of the Stark Industries lorry. The witch had been brought to the Facility by a Ground Bridge that the Moonray had opened up. He had stayed behind to deal with the owner of the house where the Winchesters had taken down the witch. The owner had not been happy with it at all. He did not like that the Avengers had been using his house to capture a possible HYDRA agent without him knowing. It had taken Julian a good hour to calm the man and give him Nick Fury's number along with Kate Stewart. He was not paid enough for dealing with civilians who got in the way or thought themselves better than him. That was for the leaders to deal with.

Julian snorted air through his nose and into his lungs before he started to walk towards the front door of the largest building in the complex. Agents that had once been a part of SHEILD looked over at him as he walked silently like the ghost that he was. Many of them took a step back out of fright as he suddenly appeared outside of the Facility. Being a Shadow Man it allowed him to move quicker than any other ghost and he was not bound to stay in one place like many ghosts that he had taken out over the years as they broke the Code. He kept his eyes focused ahead of him as he walked. He didn't want to spoke any of the agents who were still getting use to Edward and Nightshade. There was no point in throwing in a ghost who also happened to be a Werewolf into the mix. He would wait a bit until he showed everyone what he was.

The automatic doors slid open when they sensed him approaching and with no noise slid open and allowed Julian to enter the new Facility. He kept his back over his right shoulder his weapons clicking against each other with every step he took. He carried every weapon that he had in his bag, and that bag went everywhere with him. Sure he had his rifle but there was times that he couldn't take a WW1 rifle into a building much like how Edward could not take his purple bladed axe, but the Ghoul had his strength as another weapon. Something that he did not have until he allowed the Wolf to come out of its cage. He passed two female agents and throw his best smile at them along with a wink. The result was something that he was use to. The pair of them stopped being series and started to giggle before rushing off to do whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing before Julian distracted them any more.

His smile was still there was he walked in silence with his back and rifle over his shoulders. He kept focused ahead as he walked towards the reception where Pepper Potts sat with a computer in front her. She was no doubt snooping on what Tony was doing when he was not running his company. She was after all the girlfriend of Iron Man. She was allowed to worry about one of the superheroes who had teamed up with other heroes to help defend the world. Pepper was not alone at the reception as he noticed a younger woman sitting next to Pepper. Her smile was bright as she looked up at Julian.

"Mel looking good like always!" he said with a smile as he walked up towards the front desk of the New Avengers Facility. Placing his arm on the desk he kept his smile as he looked over the desk and onto the computer screen of the computer that she was working on. "What are you doing?" he asked when he looked back at her.

Mel was still smiling at him as she looked back down at the computer. Pepper looked at Mel and gave her goodbyes before she walked away. She carried her paperwork with her as she walked away. She stole a glanced towards Julian as she walked away. He smiled at her to only get an eye roll from Tony's girlfriend as she went off to find Stark to give him the paperwork for Stark Industries to sign off.

Julian looked back around at Mel to find that she was staring at him. "So the big bad wolf has come home!" she smiled as she started typing away on the computer again.

"You didn't answer my question, Mel! What is a Hexenbeast like yourself doing here?" he asked. His eyes shinned yellow as he slowly allowed the Wolf to come leaping out of its cage. His nails slowly became black claws and white fur slowly broke the surface.

"I'm doing my job, Julian! So why don't you put the dog back in its kennel before you embarrass yourself!" Mel said as she focused solely on the computer.

Julian snarled but he allowed the Wolf to return into its cage. His claws returned back to being nails and the fur on his arms and neck slowly receded back into his skin. His eyes returned to their usual blue colour. "Does Nightshade know that there is a Hexenbeast within these walls after all the crap that your kind has done over the years?" he asked with a growl in his throat. He was still leaning on the desk in a causal way and still smiled to SHIELD agents as they walked past. He had a reputation to keep of being the Shadow Man who smiled at any lady who passed by. That was one of the reasons why he and Dean Winchester got on so well. That along with their like for good cars.

Mel looked back up at Julian with narrowed eyes. "She does! Otherwise I would not have gotten past those doors this morning with Edward von Head lurking about this morning! And do you know who else is in this base and what has been happening around here?" Mel responded back to Julian and standing up to glare at the Werewolf. "While you have been playing guard dog the others have been doing real work and Nightshade asked me to be here. Personally!" she said with a smile as she could see that Julian's cage was getting rattled.

She was walking on a fine line and Julian knew he was so close to transforming fully to snap the witches neck in his jaws. His training on keeping the Wolf at bay was helping him from transforming in broad daylight in front of agents who had little dealings with the supernatural like UNIT agents. "Even with our history Nightshade still asked you to come here?" Julian asked as he took a step away from the desk. He was still standing relaxed making the humans think that he and Mel were just having a general catch up after years of not seeing each other.

Julian watched her carefully. He knew how sneaky she could be. After all she had once been one of his contacts that he had gone to for information when it came to witches but that had changed a few years back when they started to get personal. Too personal! Julian had fallen in love with a Hexenbeast and that had been a big mistake on his part. Mel had nearly given the Time Lord known as the Master all of UNITs intelligence and the access to the Black Archives under the Tower of London. He had stopped her just in time and had the Moonray sent her many miles away from any UNIT base. All the intelligence was faked, Nightshade could be paranoid at the best of times with all the real intelligence stored within the databanks of the Moonray's main CPU up in UNITs base outside of Stirling, Scotland.

"She did! She knows everything that happened and gave me the choice of helping her and staying alive I help her against any witches who would want to hex the Avengers! So I took the job and here I am!" Mel replied smiling even bigger as Julian dropped his bag onto the ground at his feet.

The sound of the weapons in the bag clicking against each other as the Werewolf dropped the bag to the ground. He would have took Mel out but the feeling that he was being watched from behind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on edge at the feeling that something mechanical was standing right behind him. He had hoped that it was Iron Man all geared up and he just wanted to greet him like he done with all the new Avengers. But there was that growing dread that was found in the depths of his stomach. He slowly turned around to come face to face with Nightshade in her human form.

Julian took a step away from the desk and Mel. With every step that he took he felt her optics follow him. "Julian glad that you have finally decided to show up!" she said looking directly at him. He felt relief when those strange coloured optics moved towards Mel sitting behind the desk and was trying to do some work even with the Dragonoid leaning down over them. "Mel, continue your work! Remember what we talked about!" she said to the Hexenbeast before she turned on her heels and walking away.

The Werewolf looked back over at Hexenbeast before he picked up the bag that he had dropped. "You still up for our date tonight?" he asked her as he walked away to follow after Nightshade who stuck out like a sore thumb even if she had taken the form of human.

"Catch you later, Wolf-boy!" he heard Mel shout before she got back to work at the computer desk.

Julian smiled at two other ladies as he caught up with Nightshade. He was slightly taller than her in her human form, but he knew from experience that her true form was much bigger. "What can you tell me about these Winchesters and this witch that you have brought to us?" he heard Nightshade asked.

The Werewolf looked at the Dragonoid shapeshifter. His blue eyes locked onto the strange green optics that had red lines in them. "Nightshade the brothers are people we can trust! They know what they are doing with the supernatural and can help us with Seth and his growing supporters! We just need to inform them of the Code. I have already given them a breakdown of the Code!" he explained to her. He watched in silence as Nightshade nodded her head. The hat that she had always worn had been removed to reveal short silver hair that looked like a cross between feathers, fur and bits of metal. Her left eye had a huge scar that had destroyed the eye socket that was keeping the optic in place. The left optic was a lighter tone of green to the right optic as the damage had been done with no way that it was going to get repaired.

"You trust the Hunters after all the Hunters that have taken a shot at you and Edward over the years?" she asked looking ahead as they entered a huge lift. Julian nodded that the lift was large enough for a car the size of an Aston Martin to fit in and still have room for another car beside it. No doubt when Stark had been building the base he had taken into consideration Nightshade's other forms along with the Hulk.

Julian took in a deep breathe as Nightshade pressed a button on the lift that would take them to the top floor. "I do Nightshade! They helped me in Blithe Hallow with the medium Norman Babcock!" he said as he reached into his back to collect his report that he had written in the Stark Jet has it brought him from Blithe Hallow up to the New Avengers Facility.

"Julian if that is something for me to sign can it not wait another time?" Nightshade said with a bored tone in her voice. She did not even bother to look at him as the lift came to a stop. It was followed by a ding as the doors slid open. Without another word Nightshade left Julian in the lift as she walked towards the interrogation rooms.

Julian kept his report in hand as he followed the shapeshifter. He looked at the floor that was dedicated to interrogations and was impressed with what he was seeing. There was five interrogation rooms and from what he could see only one of them was being used. Two guards stood outside the door of the interrogation room that was being used dressed in SHEILD uniform. He never thought that he would see this outside of UNIT Stirling. The facilities there were designed to hold supernatural creatures. Heck they were able to keep Galvatron and Barricade locked up when they had appeared from their own dimension. He still felt that UNIT Stirling was the best place for holding the witch. The facilities there were a lot better than what was being used to hold the witch. He could only hope that the Facility with all the Avengers present was all that was needed to keep the witch from using her powers and then escaping. He hoped that even with the Avengers low level of luck nothing would happen when the witch was imprisoned in the New Avengers Facility.

ooooo0000000ooooooo00000

Captain America sat across from the witch in the interrogation room. He had a series of paperwork in front of him. The files of the witch from her information to where she worked. He had everything that he needed for his work. He knew that Nightshade had wanted to be the one to interrogate the woman who was sitting across from him with a large smile on her face. He knew that Nightshade would just kill the woman after getting the information, but he didn't want to do that. He was happy to see if he could find a way to help this woman before Nightshade had the chance to make her disappear for good.

"Wow you really are eye candy!" the woman purred and brought Captain America back to the present time. He looked at the blonde haired woman across from him. "Can't you take off the helmet? Or is that your look?" she asked leaning in closer to Captain America.

The supersoldier narrowed his blue eyes. That was enough for the witch to sit back and remain quite. "Why did you do it? What goal does Seth and HYDRA have with what you have done to Sam Winchester?" Captain America asked getting straight to the point of his interrogation. The quicker he got this done the better chances he had to keeping her safe from Nightshade and possible Galvatron.

"I done it so the human race can improve themselves! I am combine magic and technology to bring about a new form of humans! It was either that or turn humans into animals!" the woman replied sitting forward. She placed her arms on the table as she looked towards Captain America.

The leader of the Avengers glared towards the woman that Nightshade and Julian had been calling a witch ever since she had been brought into the New Avengers Facility. He could not see why she was being called a witch buy two supernatural Avengers. She was pretty and was nothing what he was expecting for a witch. He had expected green skin, warts and a pointed hat. That was what he had expected when the woman was brought into the Facility by armed guards.

"What is Seth planning?" Captain America asked as he leaned forward again. "If you tell me then I will do everything I can to keep Nightshade from killing you!" he finished. He was hoping that keeping Nightshade far away from the woman would allow her to speak without the fear of walking down the street with a target mark on her back.

The young woman leaned forward. "You might promise me that but you don't understand how Nightshade and her allies work! She might let me walk out of this building but I will be stalked for the rest of my life until one of her allies decides it is time for me to die!" she said in a low voice as if she was afraid that Nightshade would suddenly burst into the room with her claws out ready to rip out her heart.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe from Nightshade!" Captain America said in a calm voice. He knew that Nightshade was watching them from the other room. No doubt Edward and Julian were with her.

The young woman leaned back. No doubt he had won her over. There was a few people he had meet who where not afraid of Nightshade. He was one of them who was not afraid of getting in Nightshade's face. Galvatron was another, but that Mech had dealt with even worse and bigger opponents both as a gladiator then as a warlord.

She nodded her head. "I don't know what Seth is planning! I was only hired because of what I can do! I use magic to improve technology. I use technology to improve magic! That is what I do. I am a modern witch!" she said as she pulled out a black box. She slid the box closer to Captain America. The supersoldier touched the box to get a better look at it. He looked up at the witch to see that her smile that had been a smug smile only five minutes ago had turned into a wicked grin that caused Captain America's stomach drop. He instantly felt a pull. One moment he could feel the world around him and the next everything was black. He could still hear. He heard the witch as she started to laugh.

oooo0000oooo0000ooo

Nightshade walked into the interrogation room with Julian right behind her. The Werewolf stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he was staring at. He looked from Nightshade back at the side. Sitting on the chair with her neck bend backwards was the witch. A cut along her throat telling them everything that they needed to know. The witch had killed herself with her own magic as there was no blade sitting on the table and she would no doubt have been searched when she arrived. Julian walked towards the dead body while Nightshade looked at the slouched body of Captain America.

"Rogers?" she asked shaking him. The body only slumped further against the table. Nightshade was fast to react. Scanning the body she found that there was still a heartbeat. It was weak but that was enough for her at the moment. Her scans also showed that there was very little brain activity as if he was sleeping. In the corner of her optics she spotted the black box that had blue lights blinking on it. "Julian?" she said still looking at the black box on the table.

Julian followed her optics and found the black box. "Is that a CPU?" he asked pointing his finger at the black box that was on the table.

"It is!" Nightshade replied. She looked back up at Julian. "I will have the Moonray scan it for its programming and see what it has in stored for us. Maybe it will tell us something about what is going!" she said as she picked up the CPU delicately.

"What about me?"

"Take the witch and Rogers to the infirmary!" she said as she walked out of the interrogation room with the box still in her hand. She needed to find out what was going on. She was sure that Rogers had found the information but with him in his coma state at the moment there was not much they could go with.


	4. Chapter 4: Captain America the Mustang

**This chapter will have mention to the Avengers and the Book of the Dead which is still being written up at the moment. It will also have Dalek Sec.** **"DALEK SEC TALKING"** ** _"The Moonray and JARVIS talking"_**

Chapter 4: Captain America the Mustang

Nightshade walked into the laboratory of the New Avengers Facility. It was ten floors under the interrogation room and was shielded to both the outside world and from within the laboratory itself with all the delicate work that the scientists done for the Avengers. She kept the small black box in her hand as she walked past Iron Man and Ant-Man as they worked on their latest invention. Not far away from them was Dalek Sec. The black Dalek's domed head kept rotating around to face the two smart Avengers as they worked. The Moonray no doubt was also watching them and was also already searching through the information in the CPU that had been found in the integration room. She did not know how the witch had managed to kill herself. Julian had reported that she had no weapon on her and even the guard who searched her before she had entered the room had stated in his report that she was carrying no weapon. So how she had managed to kill herself, Nightshade was not sure. She had asked JARVIS to pull up the footage from the integration room. JARVIS had told her that it would take around ten minutes for the footage to be up as it was well protected by programing from both JARVIS and the Moonray.

Nightshade walked towards an empty lab table well away from Iron Man and Ant-Man. The table was in a good position that she could still keep an eye on the two scientist Avengers. After Ultron the two scientists along with Banner had not been allowed into the lab. It had only been a few days ago that they were allowed back in, well after Stark had annoyed her and Captain America they had too allow them back in. But there was conditions that they had to follow. They could only be in the labs for a max of five hours a day. And in those other five hours they were to be watched by another Avenger. Dalek Sec just watched them as they worked on another project, a project that he and Shockwave had allowed them to continue with. It was not a new Artificial Intelligence something that the other Avengers did not want to face again. The only AIs that the Avengers can deal with was JARVIS, FRIDAY and the Moonray.

She placed the CPU on the table gentle. She had taken great care in not to cause any damage to the CPU. She had seen a great many CPUs during the Cybertronian War. Sure they had been more complex than this one, but those had been the actual brains of giant transforming robots, but this CPU was complex but not as complex as them. She looked back at the black box that was the CPU. She had seen one very like this only a few months ago. A few months ago when they had became aware of a Coven of Witches who used both technology and magic. It had taken the Moonray a short amount of time to determine that the main programing was in fact human. The Coven that had attracted the Avengers attention along with many Hunters.

"Moonray have you got the basic programing of the CPU yet?" Nightshade asked the alien AI that had been with her for many years.

The Moonray's voice then came into her audios, **"I am getting through, Nightshade! The CPU does contain a Artificial Intelligence! And this is where it gets wired!"**

Nightshade rubbed the back of her head. Her silver hair stuck up from the motion before it settled back down. "And why does it become weird Moonray? We are dealing with a Coven of Witches who from what we have seen can turn flesh and blood to technology and seem to like to place them into cars or other forms of human transport!" she replied to the Moonray.

 **"The Artificial Intelligence that I am coming across is confused and calm at the same time and it feels young like the other human turned AIs. But unlike the other AIs that I have scanned this one feels familiar. How I can not put it together as of yet! I suggest that the only way that we know who has been turned into the AI is if we place it into a system that has a speaker connected with it!"** the Moonray spoke to Nightshade. The Moonray was still using Nightshade's internal communication system. The alien AI knew when information should be shared with the human members of the Avengers, but right now it wanted to share its findings with Nightshade before it was sure that everything was the correct information.

Nightshade nodded her head and stole a quick glance over to Iron Man and Ant-Man. The two human members of the Avengers were to fascinated with their own work that they had not notice Nightshade walking into the laboratory and her placing the CPU onto the table. Her optics picked up movement from their corner. Moving her optics towards the source of the movement to see Dalek Sec hovering towards her.

The black Dalek's eye stock dropped towards the black box that was the CPU. It didn't say anything as it glided silently to hover beside Nightshade and the table. It stared in silence as it studied the black box that had the red lights flickering showing that it was active and not just another piece of equipment. "WAS THIS WHAT WAS DISCOVERED IN THE INTERGOATION ROOM? ALONG WITH THE BODIES OF CAPTAIN AMEDRICA AND THE WITCH?" Dalek Sec asked as his eye stock suddenly moved towards Nightshade. The blue optic zoomed in and out as it took in Nightshade.

"It is! Right now me and the Moonray are trying to know who has been turned into the AI!" she responded to the Dalek. She checked to see if Iron Man and Ant-Man had noticed that she was in the same room, but they had not noticed anything at all. They were still stuck in whatever project they were working on. She hoped it was a baking soda volcano and not another AI.

Dalek Sec looked back towards the black box which was a CPU. "WHAT STATUS IS THE SUPERSOLDIER IN AT THE MOMENT?" he asked when he turned his domed head towards Nightshade. "I HAD HEARD THAT HE IS IN A COMA BUT HE IS STABLE AT THE MOMENT!" the Dalek scientist asked Nightshade. He had studied humans and their biology when he was still the leader of the Cult of Skaro and under the command of the Dalek Emperor. When he had heard of the Avenger and then joined them he had been fascinated with the first Avenger. He was a feat of science that no other planet had managed to achieve.

"At the moment he is still alive! Something that I wish could be said about the witch!" she replied. She didn't look back at the Dalek. She kept her optics on the black box on the table.

"HOW DID THE WITCH EXTERMINATE HERSELF?" Dalek Sec asked her. His eye stock had moved back towards Nightshade. The blue optic glowed brightly as it scanned Nightshade's human alternative mood.

Nightshade stepped away from the table where the small CPU was still on. "That I wish I can tell you now Dalek Sec! All I can tell you is that this witch that Julian had brought in with the aid of the Winchester brothers is from a very powerful Coven of witches called Hexenbeasts, much like our Mel that Julian has been dating for the past couple of weeks! From what we know about them is that they have perfected the transformation spell in combing both technology and magic! Something that I have not seen at all on this planet or any other planet in the universe! It is something that normal don't go together and it can cause a lot of problems to the affected party!" Nightshade explained.

 **"Pardon the intrusion!"** came the voice of JARVIS over Nightshade's head. The speaker that was mounted on the wall had spoke with a strong British accent was enough to grab the attention of Iron Man and Ant-Man who had finally noticed that the two aliens were in the room and were standing over one of the tables further away from them and were studying a small black box.

Nightshade did not notice the two human Avengers making their way towards her and Dalek Sec. At the moment she was putting all of her attention at the problem that she was facing with at the moment. She wanted to know what had happened to Captain America and the witch in the interrogation room. She also wanted to know more about the Coven of Witches that had the power to combine magic and technology together. "Yeah JARVIS?" she asked. She hoped that the earth made AI had managed to pull the video of integration.

 **"I have managed to get the video of the interrogation between Captain Rogers and the young woman he was questioning. I would have brought it to you much quicker but there was an issue with the picture resolution and had to clean it up with the aid of FRIDAY along with the Moonray!"** JARVIS responded from the speaker above the table.

"Can you play it JARVIS?" Nightshade asked the AI that had been built by Iron Man who was standing beside her. The smart member of the Avengers was looking over the CPU with great interest. He looked at the wires of the CPU that allowed it to be connected to something that would perform a function of a body to allow the CPU to interact with the human world.

A second later a hologram screen flickered to life and it showed the interview that was happening between Captain America and the witch that Julian had brought in with the aid of the Winchester brothers. The witch was being stubborn as Rogers tried to get her to corporate. It was coming near the end of the clip and close to when Nightshade and Julian had come into the room that things started to change. The witch had looked up towards the camera which was JARVIS and the Moonray's eyes within the base. She looked back at Captain America and said something that the Avengers had not heard for a while. A phrase that sent a shiver to go down Nightshade's three spines.

"Hail HYDRA!"

That being said they watched as Captain America went still before a blow orb was removed from his body. The witch smirked as she lead the blue orb into the black box which then came to life. Rogers body slumped on to the table. The witch stood up only to look at the door which was starting to move she made her mind up. Her mouth moved quickly as she chanted a curse, a curse that Nightshade knew to well. The killing curse. A red cut formed on her throat. It was deep enough to slash the vital veins and arteries along with the windpipe that provided oxygen to the lungs.

The witches boby droppes lifeless back onto the chair where she had been sitting on just as the door opened. The replay ended just as Nightshade and Julian entered the interrogation room.

"Well now we know how she killed herself!" Stark spoke up after a moment of silence as all the Avengers thought over what they had learned.

Ant-Man looked over at Nightshade after he had stared at the CPU which was housing the mind of their leader. "You know what that was? Don't you?" the sizeshifter asked the Transformer, who at the moment had taken their human alternative mode.

Nightshade dragged in air through her teeth making a hiss noise as she looked at the CPU. Her friend was nothing more than a set of programing in a small box that had no way of communicating with them unless they put it into a body that would be able to deal with the needs that the CPU needed to function. So far the Avengers had seen that the modern cars could house the CPU. "The killing curse! It has been made illegal to perform against others but not against the user themselves!" she replied to Ant-Man. Her optics did not move away from the CPU that had been picked up by Stark but they were not picking that up. She was just going through everything that she had learned what was happening.

"Moonray!" Nightshade shouted to the AI that she had for years.

 **"Nightshade?"** came the Moonray's voice above them this time rather than just in Nightshade's ear piece. **"I have determined that the programing within the CPU matches the very core essence of Captain Steven Rogers 'America'. I have detected that there is a complicated curse being placed on the CPU bending the human mind to the microchips! I have also found that the chips have been made by MODOCK and from what I can gather from SHIELD, MODOCK and HYDRA have teamed up when they done this I can not say!"** the Moonray continued to all the gathered Avengers.

Dalek Sec's rotating domed head was the next noise that was heard as he came back into the conversation. His eye stock moved up and down as his optic took in Nightshade. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN DURING THE TIME THAT SETH WAS WAITING FOR THE BOOK OF THE DEAD THAT THE ALLIANCE BETWEEN MODOCK AND HYDRA! IT SEEMS THAT NOW EVERYTHING IS STARTING TO MOVE QUICKLY!" he spoke to all the Avengers but he kept his optic fixed on Nightshade.

Ant-Man looked over at Dalek Sec. It was the first time since they had returned from their mission to stop Seth from getting the Book of the Dead. It had been the first time that the old Avengers had teamed up with the New Avengers that are being led by both Nightshade and Galvatron. They had found out that there was a way to defeat Seth. Seth had been a problem for the Avengers before they had even been formed. Seth had first introduced himself to the Avengers during the Second World War when Steve Rogers had become Captain America, but he had been around far much longer than that. It had been only a few days ago that the Avengers had been on a trip to Egypt then to London. They had managed to get the Book of the Dead with the aid of the Mummy, Imhotep but they did not have the Book of the Dead for long as Seth had gotten the Book. He had managed to get the spell that he had been looking for. He had managed to get all of his powers back that had been taken from him by Imhotep three thousand years ago. But that had caused him greatly. The sizechanger had remembered the fight that had taken place between Seth and Nightshade. Seth had been so badly damaged that he had to leave his vessel, the body had crumbled to the ground after all the damage that had been done to it by Nightshade. The Book of the Dead had been sealed away deep within the Black Archives in London to be heavily guarded by the Shadow Men.

"Do you think that this is just a bigger part of Seth's plans?" the sizeshifter asked as he looked at the black Dalek. He flinched when the domed head rotated around to face him. The one blue optic glowed brightly as the creature inside the pepper pot shaped travel unit looked right at the sizeshifter.

"I DO! SETH HAS BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A GOOD THREE THOUSAND YEARS! HE HAS BEEN PLANNING ON DESTROYING ALL HUMAN LIFE OR ENSLAVING THEM AND HE IS SURE NOT GOING TO ALLOW ANYONE TO STAND IN HIS WAY!" Dalek Sec replied still looking at Ant-Man. "SETH HAS ONLY BEEN FORCED TO STOP DUE TO THE DAMAGE THAT HE HAS SUSTAINED DURING HIS FIGHT WITH NIGHTSHADE AND GALVATRON IN LONDON! BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT HIS ALLIES WONT STOP WORKING AWAY!" he finished as he rotated around to face Nightshade who was watching Iron Man who was walking away from the table with the CPU in his hands.

The sound of the Dalek saying her name she returned her attention towards the Dalek who had said her name. Her emerald optics glowed brightly. "Dalek Sec is correct! We know that Seth was allies with HYDRA during the Second World War! It only makes sense that once again Seth is working with HYDRA on a new science project! Why they are turning humans into AIs I have not got a clue as to why!" she said. She was already thinking of the futures of Earth that she had seen when she was briefly travelling with the Doctor, but nothing like this was coming up. Sure she had seen planets that had once been organic had became of technology.

"WE MIGHT NOT KNOW WHAT HYDRA AND MODOCK IS PLANNING AT THE MOMENT UNTIL IT BECOMES CLEAR!" Dalek Sec replied still looking at Nightshade. The two aliens then fell into a silence that the humans started to shift at. "NIGHTAHADE WE SHOULD FIND OUT WHO HAS BEEN TURNED INTO AIS AND THEN PLACED INTO MODES OF TRANSPORT!" Dalek Sec said right to Nightshade.

Nightshade grumbled in agreement to Dalek Sec. It was at times like this that she was glad that there was at least on Dalek that was on their side. He could think of things that humans didn't think of and being a scientist like Tony Stark and Hank Pym it meant that there was always three brains working on this issue of humans becoming Artificial Intelligence. With the Dalek working with Stark and Pym along with JARVIS and Moonray they would find a way to turn the humans back.

The Moonray then spoke up, **"We know from both Edward and Julian that the humans that were turned into Artificial Intelligence are Hunters! Humans who know about the supernatural comminute! From this I have come to a conclusion that these humans along with Captain America have been turned into AIs to keep them away so that Seth can begin to start his plans in motions again**

Nightshade nodded her head and looked over at Stark. The invincible Iron Man had moved over to another workbench that was sat beside a grey Mustang Shelby GT 500. "What are you doing Stark?" she asked him

Stark didn't look up from what he was doing. His hands working quickly as they set about placing the CPU inside the car. He had only grunted as he heard her speaking. With hands that are use to working with machines he gently placed the CPU into the car. A second later the car roaring to life only for it to stop right away.

Nightshade looked over at Dalek Sec. "Keep an optic on them!" she said to him.

"I OBEY!" he reponded as his optic focused once more on Iron Man who was calming the now car Captain America.

Nightshade slipt out of the lab as quietly as she had come in. At the door she transformed into her Aston Martin Vulcan form. The roaring of its engine that sounded more like a jets engine smashed the silence of the laboratory as she raced for her destination: Bobby Singer's House.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night

Chapter 5: The First Night

Sam was parked in the garage that was attached to Bobby's house. It was a lot smaller than the garage where he was turned into the Dodge Charger by the witch. It was also a lot darker. The garage where this had all started in had its walls painted white with a great amount of light coming in from lights to the natural light of the sun. Bobby's garage was just dark brown from the wood that it was built from. There was only one light that Bobby had switched on an hour ago when it had started to get dark. That had been the last he had seen anyone since he and Dean had gotten to Bobby's. Dean had told him that they hadn't found anything but they were still looking for a way to turn him back. Sam wasn't putting in to much hope that they find a way to turn him human again. The witch had combined both magic and technology to put his soul into an empty CPU and then linked that with the body of the car. He knew that he was not going to be turned back to his old self.

He widened his scanners field to scan the truck that was parked next to him. The truck was so close to him that his wing mirror was touching its side. The scanners in his wing mirror told how close the truck was and what materials the trucks door was made out of. The other scanners in his body mapped out the rest of the garage to know that he was close to the other wall. Behind him close to his spoiler was a table where a lamp was sitting on. The lamp was on given the small garage light even though he could switch on the headlights to get some light in the garage but he didn't. Instead he sat in the garage that was getting darker and darker with every second that passed as night crept closer. Soon he would be sitting in total darkness and he would be alone.

His scanner picked up movement getting closer to the garage by the only entrance. His red sensor bar on his grill suddenly sped up as he scanned the area hoping to find out who was walking towards him. A second later the garage doors opened allowing Dean to walk in. His face was brewing a storm as he walked towards Sam.

Dean walked towards the drivers side door and opened it. Dean eased himself into the drivers side door and allowed Sam to close to the door behind him. He sits back into the drivers seat and rests his head against the headrest. He looked down at the blue voice modulator where a red light was aimed looking at him.

"Dean?" Sam asked after a minute of silence between the two brothers. Dean had just sat down and had not said a word. Instead he had gripped the steering wheel and was not for letting go. It was as if he was afraid that if he let go Sam would be gone forever rather than being parked in Bobby's garage as they searched for a way to turn him back to being human. A feat that Sam knew was not going to happen. He didn't know how but he just knew it. "Dean what's the matter?" he asked again. He locked the doors even if it was just him and Dean. His scanners flicked to his brother to see that his heartbeat had increased and so was his breathing.

"We still haven't found anything! No leads on what had done this and none on how to turn you back to yourself!" Dean said. He was still not for letting the steering wheel go. His grip tightened when the steering wheel suddenly flinched to the side. "I'm sorry Sammy!" he said lowering his head towards the steering wheel. His forehead rested on the wheel and he allowed his eyes to be closed. The small of new car was mixed in with Sam's Old Spice and it didn't help Dean in that he had failed his brother.

Sam revved his engine causing his brother to jump at the sudden movement. "Dean listen to me!" Sam shouted through the speakers that allowed him to keep communicating with Dean. Dean jumped at the sudden shouting from Sam and looked down towards the blue voice modulator. A small red light was looking right at him and he knew that his brother was watching him. "Look we might not be able to find a way to turn me back into a human on our own. It might be best if we head towards an Avengers base and see what they have come up with since they are no doubt going through the same thing as us!" Sam said with the speakers popping with the increase in volume from his voice increasing.

Dean sat back in the chair. "I know Sam, but right now I am interested in getting you back to your giant self!" Dean said looking at the red light on the voice modulator that moved to look away from him and out the other window. Dean knew that Sam could still see the world around him, maybe even better than he did when he was human. A growing worry began to grow in the pit of his stomach in that Sam would try and find ways to prevent them from finding a way to turn him back to his human self. He couldn't have his brother be a car for the rest of his life.

"But you know what we have got and what the Avengers don't have?" Dean asked his brother. A smirk on his face as he thought of a quick way to get Sam back to his normal self. He watched as the red dot moved from the other window to look back at him. "We have an Angel and an Archangel on our side!" he finished with a large smile on his face.

He reached for the door which unlocked for him. Opening the door he let himself out of the car. Sam closed the door behind him before he even knew that he was out of the car. He looked at the black car that was parked beside him. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck suddenly stood up. He looked back down at Sam to see that all of his scanners where not focused on him but on the surrounding area. If it was not Sam that was causing him to freak out he wondered what can be causing that. The growing sense that someone was standing behind him. He looked back at the screens on Sam's dashboard through the glass of the drivers side window to see that Sam's scanners had just picked something standing right behind him. Placing a hand on the roof of the car he felt the hum of Sam's engine slowly die down. They could still communicate through body language even with one of them being made out of metal, glass and rubber.

Dean slowly turned around to come face to face with Castiel. The Angel who had helped them through the Apocalypse and after the events that had seen the war between Heaven and Hell was over. Sure Julian had given them a hand during the events that had seen Lucifer and Michael making up much to Julian's amusement.

The Werewolf had helped them after they had helped during the events of Blithe Hallow and he had told them that he would have to report in to Nightshade about what has happened. Julian had also told the two Archangels that Nightshade, being a member of the Avengers and the Elemental Guardians would want to speak to the two sets of brothers. The Angels and Demons when they had heard of the Elemental Guardians were on Earth stopped all mention of any war. There was also the brewing war between the Avengers and Seth that had caused them to stop fighting. No one wanted to be in-between that fight in fear of going against Seth and the one Avenger that was making a loud noise in the supernatural in their fight against Seth: Nightshade.

Dean had not meet Nightshade, but from what Julian had told him she was someone who they wanted them to be on their side. He hoped that he and Sam were able to meet Nightshade with the whole mess of rebel Angels and Demons that the Hunters were facing. There was also the rising tensions that was rising due to the arrival of Seth and the problems he was causing to Code that had been set up after the First Night Wars.

"Cas remember what we said about personal space!" Dean said with a smile. Cas was so close to him that their noises were almost touching. He watched as Cas took a step back. Cas had been asked by Michael if he wanted a higher role in Heaven but the Seraph had refused in saying that he felt that his place was with the humans on Earth. Many other Angels had the same thing while others had simple disappeared with no words and no trace. It had been those Angels who had been trying to restart the Apocalypse that had vanished without a trace.

"Sorry Dean! But there has been a growing case of humans being turned into cars! We had first thought it was Gabriel but he is not behind it! The others were hoping that you would be able to help us find out what is happening!" Cas spoke in his near monotone voice that Dean knew to be Cas's voices despite that it is the voice of his Vessel. "Where is your brother?" Castiel asked as he looked around the small and dark garage.

Dean patted the roof of the car only for it to twitch at the sudden touch. "He's right here!" he said patting the car again. A smile broke on his face as he saw Castiel look down at the car's spoiler that was just legal to be used on the road. He would hate to have to change something about Sam's new form when his brother had not agreed to become a car in the first place.

"Dean-" Cas started but stopped when he gave the car a longer look he stopped talking and walked closer to the car. He peered in through the drivers side window to look at the dashboard of the computer controlled car. He spread his grace towards the car which twitched at the sudden touch of the powerful entity scanning it. Castiel pulled his Grace back into his Vessels body and looked towards Dean.

"Can you turn him back Cas?" Dean asked putting his hand on the roof of the car. Dean stepped away from Sam and lead Castiel to the front of the car. The red sensor bar was still flicking from right to left. Dean felt that it was the only way to look directly at Sam. It gave him something to focus on like the blue voice modulator inside on the dashboard. Dean looked over at Castiel to see that the Angel's eyes were following the red light as it flicked from right to left. "Well Cas? I can't have my car talking back to me!" Dean said.

That was enough to make Castiel look towards him rather than at the front of the Dodge Charger that was his brother. "I don't think I can Dean! I don't know how this was done! When my Grace touched his Soul it felt trapped but at the same time it felt it was where it should be! This was done by someone who knows what they are doing with this sort of transformation!" Castiel said as he looked from Dean to Sam. "With the feeling of his Soul trapped that is already telling me that it will be difficult if not painful for both me and Sam!" Castiel said fixing his steel blue eyes onto Dean.

"So your telling me that if you can't get Sam's soul out of the car then he is stuck as being a car?" Dean asked as he looked towards Sam. His brother had gone deadly silent and even the sensor bar on the front of the car had slowed right down. The dread that had gone when Castiel had showed up had returned. He hoped that Sam was not going to put up a fight to be turned back into a human.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and brought his attention back to him rather than on his brother. His brother needed to be turned back into human. "I will try, Dean!" Castiel said as he removed his hand from Dean shoulders. The Angel turned to Sam. The engine revved silently with worry as Castiel walked towards the parked car. "Relax Sam! I am not going to hurt you!" Castiel said as he placed his hand on the waxed surface of the car. HIs eyes glowed bright blue as he surged his Grace out to the car and the CPU that was within the cars body. The car surged backwards and tried to get away from Castiel as he tried to take the Soul that had become programing for the CPU. Castiel could feel Sam trying to pull away but he wrapped his Grace around the very core of Sam and tried to pull him back. Sam was coming freely with him but suddenly his Grace picked something up that it had not picked up for years.

Castiel was suddenly on the ground at Dean's feet in front of Sam. The sensor bar on the front of the car underneath the grill had gone dark.

Dean looked from the Angel at his feet to his brother who had gone deathly silent. "Cas?" he asked bending down to see the Angel to his feet. "Are you alright? What happened?" Dean asked as Castiel steadied on his feet. His stomach dropped even further when Castiel had a worried look in his face and his eyes. "Castiel?" Dean asked.

"I am so sorry Dean! But I can not turn Sam back to a human! The curse that has been used is far too complicated for me! I am afraid that I am not powerful enough to change Sam back!" Castiel replied looking back at Sam with Dean following his gaze. The red sensor bar was slowly flickering back to life. It flickered uncertainly for a few more times before it was back to its normal flicking right to left and repeat.

"Sammy-" Dean began but a nervous engine roaring caused him to stop speaking. His brother had been in pain because of that and he had allowed that to happen. His brother was afraid of him. His brother now thought that he was going to cause him harm. He slowly took a step back and accidently walked into Castiel. He spun around to face the Angel who was just as shocked as him.

"Dean I will find Gabriel and ask him to come and see if he can undo what has happened! Until I find him you are on your own! But I will warn you that the Night Wars are about to pick up again and trust me not even the Armies of Heaven will be able to defend the human race!" Castiel said before he vanished with the flapping of wings.

Dean looked back at his brother. The car was shivering. Something that he had not expected to see from a car do, but his brother had been hurt. He had allowed his brother to get hurt. "Sammy?" he asked his brother only for the car to suddenly roar to life and race towards him. Dean was fast enough to get out of the way as his brother raced out of the small garage. Dean watched as his brother race away from him as quickly as possible.

Sam knew that he needed to get away. The pain that he had felt when Castiel had touched his Soul was just too much for him. He thought that Cas was his friend, but what he had just done there that was not what he would call a friend. He had attacked the very thing that was making him still be him. Then there was Dean. His brother had allowed Castiel to try and butcher him. He needed to get far away from Dean. He needed to gather his thoughts. He needed to learn more about what his new body can do.

Breaks squealed as he came to the large gate that was closed. He came to a stop just a few feet away from the closed gate. Bobby no doubt had closed the gate when he and Dean had began to research a way to turn him back to human. He knew that Dean was only trying to help but Castiel's Grace had hurt him to the very core. Then there was something that had attacked both him and Castiel. He felt that it was the curse that the witch had put on him so he wouldn't be able to be turned back into being a human.

"Sam!"

Dean! He didn't want to speak to his brother at the moment. He wanted to be alone for a few hours to think over everything that had happened to him. His sensors picked up Dean and Bobby now heading towards him. He didn't want to speak to either Dean or Bobby. He wanted to be alone and come back at his own time. He didn't want to remain in the garage where Dean can come in at any time. He wanted to be purely alone without Dean voicing his concerns. He needed and wanted to think of how he was going to have to adapt to being a car.

He shifted gear until he was in reverse and reversed from the closed gates. He waited until his sensors picked up Dean who came up beside him before he placed himself into drive. "Sam!" he heard Dean shouting at him again but he was already picking up speed. He could see that the closed gate was right in front of him by ten feet. "Sam!" Dean shouted at him again but he was already bearing down on the closed gate. Without thinking and without knowing what he was doing he was leaping over the gate. His back tires landed first on the road on the other side of the gate. His front wheels landed a second later. His speed was not at all effected and he was travelling down the road away from Bobby's house and away from town.

Dean's legs became like jelly as he listened to his brother's engine getting quieter as he drove further away. He had hurt his brother and now his brother had fled in fear that he was going to hurt him again. Bobby walked up to Dean and placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Dean what happened? Did you and Sam have a fight?" Bobby asked. His gruff voice was enough to cause Dean to look at him. "Dean what happened? Sam just took the first chance he got to get away from you!" Bobby spoke up again.

Dean looked at the older Hunter. "I had told Sam that we hadn't found any way of turning him back! That was when Cas showed up and tried to turn Sam back! But Sam was put through so much pain that he lashed out by driving away! I've chased my brother away Bobby!" Dean replied. He couldn't process that Sam had just ran away from him as if he was afraid that he was going to do something else to him.

"No you haven't chased him away Dean! Your brother just needs to think through some things! He'll be back when he's ready Dean!" Bobby said as he calmed Dean down. "You know him Dean! He'll be back when he is ready!" he finished but he could already tell that Dean had a plan forming in his mind.

Dean removed Bobby's hand from his shoulder and took a step away from Bobby. His gaze was stern as he looked at the older Hunter. "No I'm not allowing my brother to be alone when he really needs me!" Dean shouted back at Bobby. He tried to walk past Bobby only for the older man to step in his way. He snarled as he tried and failed to move around Bobby. Bobby may have been much older than him but he had survived much longer in the years of Hunting that he can move faster than Dean when he wanted to. "Bobby get out of my way!" he snarled at the much older man.

The next thing Dean knew was that Bobby was right in his face. "Give him an hour! If he is not back in an hour then we will go and look for him!" came Bobby's order. Dean had heard what Bobby had said but he was not able to compute what he had just been told. He needed to be close to Sam. It had always been that way. He had always been given the orders to protect his baby brother. That was what his father had told him to do while his other brother watched them all until he had left them due to a fallen out with their father. That had been the last time that they had seen and spoken to, and Dean knew it was a lost cause to try and locate him as he would have fallen from the face of the earth. He was good at belnding in and leaving no trail at all. That was no doubt the only thing that Clint Winchester had taken from their father before he had left. Sam had hardly known Clint before he vanished as he was so young when that fight had happened. Dean had not bothered to look for Clint when he and his dad had gone their serprate wags. Then there was Adam, who had found out that there was another brother that he had not known about from his fathers side and had gone out to seek him out with Michele in hopes of finding Clint Winchester. A mission that Dean knew was going to be a fail as soon as he told Adam about the oldest son of John and Marry Winchester.

"Dean!" Bobby's voice broke him out of his thoughts of his brothers and where all of them were at this current moment. Dean looked right at Bobby hoping that the old Hunter would agree with him and help him search for Sam. The only brother that at the moment he had concerns about. He knew that the leader of Heaven's armies would protect the youngest Winchester brother and that Clint wherever he was could handle himself in a fight. "Give him sometime alone before you go searching for your brother!" Bobby said as he herded Dean back towards the house.

Dean allowed Bobby to led him back. He would give Sam half an hour before he started to search for his brother. He really didn't want to explain to the authorities about a car that could drive itself. He was sure that Sherif Mills would understand. She was in a way a Hunter after she got stumbled upon a hunt that Bobby was leading. He was sure that she would be able to give them a cover story about a black Dodge Charger Hellcat for the authorities to be happy with. He was also hoping that before he searched for Sam that Bobby didn't get a call about a car that drove all by itself.

Walking into the house Dean didn't stop. Instead he went straight up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Sam shared when they were over at Bobby's house. He needed a quite place to think of a way to get away from Bobby and to search for his brother without the older Hunter knew what he was doing. He knew that was going to be hard but right now he didn't care. He just needed to find Sam and tell him that he would do nothing else to harm him until they found out who had hired that witch to do this.

Coming into his room he closed the door behind and sat on his bed. Running a hand through his hair he thought of where Sam would go now that he was a car. Would he stay on the road to make him an easy target for the authoirties to notice that he didn't have a driver. Or would he find somewhere quite to think over things before he came back to Bobby's. That was if. He hated to think of those words but when he had seen that sensor bar flicker as if Sam was fighting coming back he dreaded if his brother would not come back. Without the Impala he had no way to get missions unless he took Bobby's old Dodge Charger but he really didn't want to leave Sam alone when he really needed to speak about what was happening.

The thought of the Impala came back to him. He had left his most prized possissen behind and had allowed Julian to take it away to the Avengers base. It was cool that his car was being protected by Earth's mightiest heroes but at the same time he missed a car that didn't speak back to him.

The vibration of his phone suddenly caused him to think about who was calling him. Dread built in the deepest parts of his stomach as he thought that it was Mills calling in to tell about a car driving by itself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that it was Julian calling. Allowing the call to come he put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. He was dreading the idea that his Baby had been damaged somehow and Julian was going to tell him that they would repay for any damages that had been done to it.

"Dean, the witch is dead! She used a killing curse to kill herself when Captain America was interrogating her! She was able to do what she had done to Sam to Captain Rogers! Right now he is down in the garage with Stark searching for a way with science to turn him and your brother back to normal! And thanks for the warning I only found it a few moments before me and Nightshade had walked into the interrogation room!" Julian explained from the other side of the phone.

"Has Stark found anything yet?" Dean asked. He was getting even more worried that if the greatest mind in their time couldn't find a way to bring his brother and the leader of the Avengers back to normal. He didn't want to have his brother a car for the rest of his life. He was sure the Avengers would want their leader back.

"Nothing yet! So far Captain America has gone into a corner and has not yet come out!" Julian replied from his end before he went quite once again.

Dean heard someone shout Julian's name on the other side before Julian said his bye and ended the call. Sighing he put his phone on his bedside desk and lay on his back on his bed. His ears strained as he listened to Bobby move about downstairs no doubt talking to someone on the phone. Breathing air through his noise he started to plan on how he was going to get out of the house and then search for Sam. He would need to think like his brother as he searched for him. It was a lot easier now that he was a car as he would not go to one of the local pubs to drink away his thoughts. No he could only go where cars were allowed: the road, car parks and anywhere else he could go.

"Dean! Jody's just spotted Sam! He's heading back here!" Bobby said as he suddenly came into Dean and Sam's bedroom. He was holding his mobile phone in his hand. He looked relived to know that Sam was fine and not causing problems with Jody trailing him, but he took a startled step back when Dean was instantly on his feet. "Dean remember what we said only a few moments ago! Give Sam an hour before we go looking for him! We need to give him time!" Bobby said as he stepped in front of Dean. Dean had that look in his eyes that told him that Dean was truly in Protective Brother Mode. Bobby knew that when Dean was in this mode there was no stopping him from protecting Sam. That was the Winchesters downfall, they protected each other to the very end.

"No Bobby! I am not allowing him to be alone! This is the longest he's been a car and I'm not going to allow him to be alone!" Dean snapped right back at Bobby.

Bobby sighed in defeat at Dean's words. "Alright! I'll go and get my car ready!" Bobby sighed. He walked away shaking his head as he called Jody back for the last location of Sam. It would be easy to track the youngest Winchester with his license plate telling his name. He had given Jody the license plate and she had started to look for the runaway car. It didn't take her long to find him as Sam had just taken a nice drive down the town. She had started to trail him but not in a way that he would not get suspicious of a police car following him.

Dean was already down the stairs and heading towards the much older model of a Dodge Charger. Bobby was not far behind him. "You want to drive?" Bobby asked him but he shock his head. He needed to get to Sam with any chance that he got. "Fine!" Bobby said as he got into the drivers seat as Dean got into the passenger side. With a spluttering engine Bobby's car came to life and was driving down the road to the gate that had been opened.

Sam just drove and drove. He was keeping to the speed limit and he had switched on his headlights even if he really didn't need them thanks to his scanners that he was now used to. The traffic lights up ahead changed from amber to red. He gentle pressed on the breaks and came to a stop just at the line. He had always felt that he was a better driver than Dean but he never said that out loud to his brother. Now that he was a car he felt that he was even better at driving.

His visual scanners locked on the traffic lights as he waited for the lights to turn green. His sensors picked up a car coming up behind him. The car stopped really close to him. He didn't take notice of the passenger door swinging open and a man walking to his driver side door. His scanners flared a warning as the man opened his drivers side door. Revving his engine he dreaded the worst. He was going to be taken away from Dean. He was-

"Sammy?!"

His brother slid into the drivers seat as the lights turned green. Sam closed the door behind Dean and locked it as he followed the road with the car that Dean had been in following behind him. He drove until a car park came into view. Being late at night there was hardly any other cars at the parking lot. Bobby's car along with a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot beside them. His scanners picked up Jody getting out of the police cruiser at the same time as Bobby. They didn't make a move to him and Dean, and for that Sam was glad. He still needed time to think over things and he was glas that Dean was there even if he kept quite.

Dean sat back in the drivers seat. Sam was okay. He was just quite as he thought things over. He didn't want to say anything to Sam until Sam was ready. He looked over to the blue voice modulator that was dull as Sam kept quite. He was given his brother all the time that he needed to think over the things that had happened over the day. Dean had no idea what was going on in his brothers mind, but he was there when he needed him.

"Dean?" came Sam's voice from the speaker that was closest to him. Dean looked at the blue voice modulator again. He felt that it was the best place to look when he was speaking to his brother. He had a feeling that the red light in voice modulator was also a way that Sam was using to look at him. He hummed in response not wanting to say anything to his brother. "Why are you here? I thought that you wanted to find a cure. Shouldn't you be doing that?" he asked in a small voice that was made even smaller with the speaker that his voice was coming from.

Running a hand through his hair he looked out the window to see that Bobby and Jody where still keeping their distance. He nodded his head towards Bobby who returned the gesture and got into the car. A second later the roaring of his cars engine came and he along with Sherif Mills were leaving the brothers to get through this. "You heard Cas Sam! This is something that not even the Angels had come across before. We might be stuck with you being car for some time! But we can adapt Sam. We always do!" Dean replied holding the steering wheel that suddenly jerked out of his hands.

"But what happens if there is no cure? What happens if I am stuck as a car forever? What happens if there is a time limit to us finding the cure and we miss it? What do we do?" Sam asked. He was no doubt overthinking everything like he always done for things

Dean looked out the window at the car park that was just outside. This was a big thing that was happening to them. He needed to get use to the fact that his brother was now a car and that his Baby would no doubt be put to the side lines as he focused on Sam. What would he do with Baby. Would he keep her at Bobby's until he needed a car that didn't talk back to him? Could he cope with being like the Knight Rider with a car that talked back and was his brother?

But the biggest question that was going through his mind was what about Sam? It was Sam who had been turned into a car, yet again. He was the one that needed to get them across the country from Hunt to Hunt. He had been changed completely and already Dean had a feeling that this was going to be for the rest of their lives. He knew that the CPU where Sam's essence is stored in can be moved from car to car if the Dodge Charger it is stored in at the moment was badly damaged that was beyond repairs. That in itself was a good thing in that Dean can protect his brother a lot better with him not being stuck in one body. But would Sam be able to be able to adapt to the sudden change in lifestyle that they were living in. But again Sam should know by now that their lives are nothing but insane.

He looked back into the car and at the voice modulator with the red light looking right at him. "We carry on as we have always done Sammy! I'm sure that like any other curse this curse will have a time limit before it becomes set in stone! We've seen curses that have a time limit from two weeks right up to a year! We just need to find a witch who can tell us how long we have until your stuck as a car! Until then Bobby and Castiel will keep looking for a cure!" Dean finally replied to Sam's questions. "We're going to carry on! It's not fair on you being locked up in Bobby's garage when we can be hunting down the Coven that the witch comes from! I'm sure the Avengers are doing the very same thing as us at the moment!" he continued to speak.

The red light moved away from him and looked at nothing in particular. "Okay Dean! Your right! I was going crazy in that garage before you showed up!" Sam said after a couple of minutes of silence. The red light that was on the blue voice modulator had turned back around to face Dean again.

Dean smiled and looked out of the window again. He looked back inside to see that Sam had once again gone into silence. "How about we go back to Bobby's and get some rest before we head back out?" Dean asked Sam. He started the engine and took them back to Bobby's house. The two brothers kept silent as they returned back to Bobby's house.


	6. Author's Note

Just to let you know about what I am going to be doing in the future with this fanfiction. I am planning on reworking on it as new fabrications that i have been doing has changed things. I will keep it up if you want it to remain up as i write the rewritten version of it.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading it so far and please let me know what you want to be done with the Night Wars.


End file.
